Hate For Another Is Hate For Yourself
by Zarai
Summary: I want to die more than anything. But I can't do that, since I'm immortal. I'm a monster. Crenny/K2
1. Chapter 1

I rammed into her, again and again, her cries echoing around my filthy room. Hot tears slid down my cheeks, and I funneled all the pain, the hurt, the agony into every thrust. The girl didn't notice, she was too preoccupied in clenching the sheets and howling for more, for me to pound her harder.

I'm a monster.

I'm a demon.

I have no right to live.

But I'm still here. And, God, it hurts. The pain…it haunts me every step I take. Every step I hear their scream, I hear the rip of their flesh , I hear their life torn away from them. I can never get rid of it, no matter how many girls I fuck, no matter how many guys I fuck, no matter how many drugs I take, no matter how many times I beat my head against the wall, it never goes away. It will always plague me. And I will never get rid of it.

My name is Kenny McCormick.

And I want to die more than anything.

But I can't do that, since I'm immortal.

I'm a monster.

* * *

><p>Hunger. It completely filled me. My eyes followed my prey, it's movements seemed so slow and weak compared to my own. I could already taste their blood on my tongue, and it was driving me insane. I shifted my weight carefully from leg to leg, getting ready for the chase. Right as they started to turn the corner, I hurled myself from the bushes that I was hiding in and started sprinting after them. My legs pumped in perfect unison, propelling me forward with each bound, their muscled cords flexing and crunching. My padded soles were hardened enough so that the rough pavement didn't hinder them in their flight to my prey. Maw slightly open, saliva trailed from my mouth and into the soft blonde hide on my neck.<p>

I caught up with my target rapidly, and I launched myself at it, clawed, hairy hands outstretched. Contact came and I grabbed onto the meek human, barrel rolling with it clutched close underneath me. Landing back on my feet, my jaw closed around their head and flung them harshly into the white picket fence to my right, scarlet droplets splattering against the clean white spikes. This happened in a matter of seconds, so the shock would keep them conscious, but they couldn't scream. I had perfected this better so I could keep to one target at a time, just until I got stronger. I walked over to the human on my hind legs, looking it over, and now identified that it was a male. Not caring any longer, my teeth sank into their jugular and ripped it open. Blood poured down either side of my muzzle, staining my light fur, the piece of flesh dangling from my jaws. Tilting my head back, I swallowed it down with close to no problem, relishing the rich meat sliding down my throat.

Piece by piece, the human was devoured, and I melded back into the shadows of the forest, the moon high in the sky, gnawing on a femur.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>**o everyone :) I'm working on the next chapter, so it should be out soon. Hope you enjoyed~**

**Also, the next chapter will be longer xD  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Nnnggghh…"

Leaves rustled by my head and branches crunched as I moved. My eyes fluttered open and my vision blurred at the piercing light that woke me up. Everything ached, as I found out when I tried to get up, and so I just stayed lying on my back, trying to get my vision to adjust. Finally, I could see clearly and realized that I was in the middle of a forest. Completely naked. "Son of a bitch." I rolled over, wincing slightly, and was able to push myself onto my feet. Wobbling a little, I gained my balance enough to look around and try and figure out where exactly I was. Since I was stark-ass naked, I placed my hands over my junk and walked around a bit in hope of finding some left over clothes lying around. Fat chance, I know, but a guy can hope, right?

Stumbling over branches and roots five minutes later, I see no scraps of clothing, but I also see bits of road and grass through the trees maybe twenty feet away. Thankfully, it was all thick forest between here and there, and I was the only person around. I mean, I don't mind being naked, but it looks really sketchy walking into someone's backyard from the forest with only your hands hiding your package. For as much as I knew, it could be a complete stranger's backyard I would be walking into. Or, which I liked a lot less, someone I knew. And that's three times as awkward. But I continued walking towards civilization, because I'd rather go through an awkward situation that I could just weasel my way out of, as usual, than stay in the forest again until nightfall. And that would be a _very _bad idea.

I reached the edge of the trees and peaked around the trunk of a thick oak. Not seeing anybody and recognizing the street sign, I sighed in relief that I was still in South Park.

_Makes it a lot easier to get back home, _I thought, _But then again…that makes it worse. _Last night's memories were returning, and dread slowly formed at the bottom of my stomach, steadily weighing it down to my groin. _Oh God…please let it not be anyone I know…Jesus Christ please, please, __**please**__. Oh God, oh God, oh God. I need to get back home, fast. No…I have no way of checking the news there. I'd have to go Kyle's. _Since Kyle knew about my…other side I guess you could say, he could tell me if anyone we knew was recently ripped apart and eaten alive. I shivered despite the warm air breathing across my back.

Thinking quickly, I drew out a route to Kyle's place from here in my head. It actually wasn't that long of a walk, which both worried me and relieved me. I know I wouldn't ever go after Kyle, but the Filling was so close…I couldn't be sure.

* * *

><p>Three knocks. "Kyle?" Three more knocks. "Kyle! Open the fucking door!"<p>

The door swung open, revealing a rocket-ship-pajama clad, angry-looking Jew. "What?"

I raised an eyebrow, smirking as I looked him up and down. "Nice pajamas, bro."

"Nice naked-ness, _bro._" But Kyle's comeback trailed off as he realized _why_ I was naked. The irritation fell from his face, and he looked at me with growing eyes. "Oh. Uh, come in." He opened the door wider and I quickly entered his house, going straight into the living room. I grabbed the remote sitting on the arm of his green couch and turned on the silver flat screen. I turned it to Channel 3 News and braced myself. As the anchor-woman came onto the screen, talking about the top news, I felt a hand on my arm. I looked over to see Kyle's emerald eyes staring up at me. I had grow almost four and a half inches taller than the kid over the first two years of high school. "Don't blame yourself…you couldn't do anything to stop it," he said sternly, squeezing my bicep lightly.

I didn't answer, turning back to the TV just after she started to talk about the new killing. I winced slightly, and Kyle mentioned that he'd get some clothes for me, leaving my arm and running up the stairs. He never liked to see what I did. Taking a deep breath, I listened closer for the name of the boy.

"Sources confirm that the young boy that was brutally slaughtered just last night was South Park High's Pip Pirrup, a sophomore," the woman said, standing in front of the crime scene. My breath caught in my throat, and I found myself going closer to the screen as she continued speaking. "This has been the seventh killing in the past two months, and police still have no leads as to who could be committing these heinous crimes. They have come to the conclusion that these are _definitely _serial killings. They think - " The screen went dark and cut the anchor woman short. I whipped around to have clothes thrown to me. "You forgot these at my house a while back."

I caught the clothes with ease, but didn't even look at them. Instead, I ignored his statement and asked a little harshly, "Why'd you turn off the TV? She wasn't done talking."

"You found out who it was right? And you saw that they still had no leads. That's all that was needed."

I took in a deep breath and looked away, digging my fingers into the soft fabric. "Yeah, I found out. It was Pip."

"Pip? Jesus…he was in my math class…" Kyle trailed off, biting his lip. I glanced back over and saw that he wasn't even looking at me.

My lip curled, and I was suddenly really angry. I pulled on the white wife beater and orange sweatpants that Kyle threw to me, and stormed out of the living room, aiming for the front door. "Kenny wait! I never talked to him, I-I don't really care about him…that much." I heard him approach me, but I didn't turn around. His hand grabbed my shoulder, but I shook him off roughly.

"Kenny!"

"What?" I exploded, whipping around and throwing my arms out. "It's not my fucking fault that every _fucking_ month for twenty-three some fucking days I turn into a God damn _werewolf!_ I can't control myself with the Filling so close! _I don't want to kill people._" I turned and punched the wall to my left, my fist ramming through it up to my mid forearm. I was always stronger during The Feast. "I feel like such a fucking _freak._ I'm a Lycan, a werewolf, a Loup-Garou, a fucking _wolf man!_ God, I feel so stupid saying _all_ of those, 'specially fucking wolf man. What a stupid name for werewolves." I was throwing around the f-bomb too much, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"You never told me all the details about that," Kyle whispered, causing me to twist my head to look at him.

"Details about how wolf man is a stupid name for werewolves?"

Kyle rolled his eyes with a smile. "No, stupid. About the whole…werewolf thing."

I grimaced. "You really want to know about all that?"

"Yeah. My parents won't be home all day today, they took Ike to some mini-golf thing, and I decided to stay home."

I looked back at my fist in the wall, and decided I should probably take that out now. I withdrew my hand and shook off the sheetrock crumbs. "Uhh…sorry about your wall…" I trialed off awkwardly, biting my lip. Kyle laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll think of something to tell my parents. Come on, we'll talk in my room."

* * *

><p>"Where do you want me to start?" I asked, picking at a loose string on Kyle's comforter. There was so much to tell, Jesus Christ. When my grandpa told me, I had to have him tell me twice, then explain everything in more simpler terms so someone as dumb as me could understand. I was also freaking the fuck out, so that took part in me not being able to process shit.<p>

"Well, I know you started turning when you turned sixteen, is there a reason why it was at your sixteenth birthday? And why isn't your brother a werewolf? And what's the Filling? Why is it called-"

"KYLE." I slapped my hand over his mouth, cutting him off. "Jesus Christ, slow the fuck down, man. One question at a time."

"…Sorry," he said sheepishly when I removed my hand.

"It's fine." I took a deep breath, paused, then started. "I starting turning when I was sixteen, because that's exactly a year after I started hitting puberty. I mean, I was having signs of all this before my birthday, as you already know…but…God turning for the first time hurt like a fucking bitch. Probably the worst pain I've ever experienced. But after that my grandpa, who I found out is also like me, came up to me and asked me how was the change. Course I flipped the fuck out, and when he finally got me to calm down, he told me everything."

Kyle nodded, so I continued.

"He said that it all started in, like, the thirteenth century with my ancestor, Rasmundas, weird fucking name, right? But Rasmundas had sex with this gypsy he met, and it was like a one night stand thing, you know? That's all _he_ thought of it anyways. She didn't. She fell in love with him, and stalked him everywhere he went while her family was still in his little town in France. Finally, he confronted her about it. When she admitted her love for him, he decided to be an asshole and told her that he could never love a dirty gypsy like her, he only fucked her cause he needed to fuck someone. Hurt and infuriated, she went to her sister, who knew magic, and cursed Rasmundas and his bloodline for all eternity. Cliché, I know, I know. And a werewolf curse was their favorite one too, because apparently they used it a lot, since there was a ton of fucking werewolves running around, eating people left and right."

"Hate to say this, Kenny," Kyle said when I stopped, "But your ancestor kind of deserved it. He was a douche. Though the rest of his bloodline didn't need to pay for his douchey-ness."

"That's what I said, and my grandpa said that gypsies were sour bitches and they always did that with their curses." Talking about curses and werewolves was still weird to me, like it all was just some big thing I'm hallucinating about. But then my brain would always scream at me that how could a hallucination do this to you and other people, with your grandpa knowing about it too? And not to mention all the history and in-depth concepts behind it. "But, now with all the technical shit. The Loup-Garou gene skips a generation, that's why my father isn't one, and my grand father _is_ one. Also, only the second born son, since only guys can be a Lycan, has the werewolf gene. Now for all the names: the Filling is the Full Moon. The Feast is the period between the Darkness, the new moon, and the Ending, or the last moon quarter. It goes the Darkness, then the Beginning, the first quarter, then the Filling, and then the Ending." I named each off on a finger. "You already know that between these I'm a lot stronger and my sense are on, like, steroids. From the period between the Darkness and the Beginning, I have the most control, but I'm at my weakest. Of course, I _have_ to change at night, but if I wanted to I could change during the day. But then between the Beginning and the Filling, I lose control and gain strength. Then at the Filling, I'm extremely powerful and I just become an animal, my only thought is to eat until I can't eat anymore. Kind of like Cartman."

Kyle chuckled and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Then after the Filling I get weaker and gain my control back until the Ending. After that I'm completely human. Then it repeats with the next moon cycle, aka the Feast." I took a deep breath and exhaled. "And that's it." It felt nice to get all of that off my chest, since I can't tell anyone else but Kyle all of this. Then again, if he never actually _saw_ me change, he probably would have a hard time believing me too.

"Jesus dude," was all Kyle could spit out, and I could tell he was all trying to process all the information I spat out to him. Took me a little while to remember it all too. "You know what we need right now?" He added abruptly, making me raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I queried, curious.

"To hang out with everyone today. Play some basketball, light cow shit on fire, whatever! Something to brighten the mood. Good thing no one was really close to Pip. Actually, we made fun of him a lot, which is kind of ironic…" Kyle paused, thinking, then looked back up at me and smiled. My heart skipped a beat - shut up, I know that it sounds dumb and totally-un-Kenny-sh, but that's the only way I can describe how my heart just did whatever - at how adorable this kid really was. Damn, I wanted to fuck him so bad at that moment. "You think that sounds like a good - "

Being the impulsive teenager I am known to be, I cut off the red head with an aggressive kiss, pinning him down on the bed. I massaged his crotch through his jeans and the Jew moaned into my mouth. Then, I pulled away, being the cock-tease I am, and said, "I think it's quite a fine idea. I'll call the guys now," and hopped off the bed. I think I felt a shoe whiz by my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter in the bag, this story is finally started!<strong>

**I was talking with my friend, and she gave me the **_**best**_** plot idea, so I now have most of the story and the ending thought out.**

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! Cause reviews make me quite happy 3**


End file.
